Le coup du crayon, ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie
by Mikipeach
Summary: Bilbon en a ras les boucles de cette compagnie de fou. Le petit hobbit décide de retourner à Fondcombe et qu'importe si il doit faire tout le chemin inverse dans la montagne. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...(Et si au lieu de Bofur, Bilbon s'était retrouvé face à un autre nain quand il a tenté de retourner à Fondcombe ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu donner ? )
1. Tentative 1 : Nori

Bonjour/Bonsoir voici un délire qui m'a traversé la tête suite à la découverte des dessins de **Kumama** (deviantart). Voici donc une petite parodie (prévue en douze chapitres...six sont déjà écrits) sur la compagnie et un Bilbon qui tente désespérément de retourner à Fondcombe.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire parfois des références à ma parodie du Hobbit (_La folle histoire du Hobbit_) mais j'ai aussi essayé de changer de ton par rapport à cette dernière, tentant de faire un autre genre de parodie.

C'est un peu du n'importe quoi mais j'espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire :D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ah et au fait une page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;)

Bien je crois que je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce délire vous plaira un petit peu.

.

* * *

_**Le coup du crayon ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie**_

_Tentative 1 : Nori_

* * *

.

.

L'orage avait enfin pris fin, laissant place à une nuit sombre aux étoiles blafardes. Dans la grotte toute la compagnie dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Irmo, ponctuant parfois leur sommeil à grands coups de ronflements (tel Bombur) ou de marmonnements (Oïn par exemple). Même Bofur, qui était censé s'être dévoué pour le tour de garde (ou plutôt choisi malgré ses éventuelles protestations par le grand et majestueux Thorïn), dormait paisiblement. Donc oui logiquement, scientifiquement, et même mathématiquement, tout le monde dormait. Tous ? Non car Bilbon était les yeux grands ouverts (telle une chouette), l'oreille aux aguets et ses affaires prêtes pour s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible de cette compagnie ingrate qui le considérait comme le boulet et le bagage inutile qu'ils devaient se traîner dans leur mission suicide. Les paroles de Thorïn emplies d'un mépris ultime résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Et c'est ainsi que notre vaillant petit hobbit se leva le plus discrètement possible, pris ses affaires et tenta de se frayer un passage pour retourner à Fondcombe. Parce que c'était le seul repère qu'il avait pour retourner sur ses pas et aussi parce que les elfes étaient mille fois mieux que ses rustres de nains. Ouais d'abord.

C'est ainsi qu'il se faufilait vers la sortie de la grotte, à pas de loup, lorsque :

—Oh mais tiens donc ?! Ne serait-ce pas notre inutile cambrioleur, demanda une voix que Bilbon reconnut comme celle de Nori.

Pris en flagrant délit de fuite, Bilbon se retourna embarrassé, un pauvre sourire collé sur sa tête d'hobbit casanier, vers le nain qui le regardait les mains sur son veston et son éternelle lueur de malice et de mystère brillant dans ses pupilles.

—Oh…euh bonsoir Nori, tenta-t-il piteusement.

—Puis-je savoir où vous allez monsieur Sacquet ?

—Oh…et bien…je…hum, s'embrouilla le hobbit devant la question de Nori.

Pendant un instant, toute détermination sembla l'avoir abandonné. En même temps Nori n'était pas un des nains avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité. C'était celui qui le traitait avec le plus de condescendance et le considérait même parfois comme un idiot maladroit et inutile…ouais les rapports étaient aux beaux fixes entre ces deux-là. Pourtant notre petit hobbit décida d'être courageux et de prendre son courage à deux mains (ainsi qu'une bonne inspiration) pour couper enfin le cordon entre cette compagnie avec laquelle aucune communication, entente ou quoi que ce soit d'autre était possible.

—Eh bien…ce n'est pas que l'idée de ne pas avoir sa petite maison avec un fauteuil douillé, une bonne tisane fumante alors que le feu craque dans l'âtre me dérange…Après tout c'est rigolo de partir à l'aventure, de manquer de se faire manger par les trolls, pourchasser par des orcs et des wargs, voyager avec des nains qui vont se servir de vous pour récupérer un trésor dont vous vous moquez bien…Enfin tout cela est très intéressant, enrichissant, passionnant mais je crois que je vais retourner à Fondcombe parce que ce n'est plus possible !

Silence. Nori n'avait pas bougé et le regarder avec cette même lueur dans le regard alors que son esprit semblait fonctionner à toute vapeur, calculant des possibilités, qui dépassaient le petit hobbit, et attendant que Bilbon en dise d'avantage sur les raison qui le poussaient à se tailler de la compagnie.

—Je veux dire…je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place avec vous et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je retourne à Fondcombe avant de vous causer encore plus de désagrément et-

Bilbon arrêta sa phrase, surpris de voir Nori s'avançait vers lui. Voilà que ces yeux semblaient maintenant briller d'une grande admiration envers Bilbon ou d'un quelconque autre sentiment qui semblait vouloir dire : Toi t'es un homme, un vrai, je t'admire de vouloir te tailler de cette compagnie complétant à la ramasse et dont le taux de réussite et proche de -1000. Ouais ce genre de regard qui annonce une grande séparation tragico-émouvante alors qu'une musique larmoyante retentie dans le fond. Séparation de deux frères d'armes…enfin bref c'était un tout petit peu à ça que faisait penser le regard de Nori en cet instant. Et pour en remettre une couche dans le stéréotype, Nori posa sa grande main calleuse de nain sur l'épaule du petit hobbit qui attendait avec inquiétude la suite des événements.

—Bonne chance, Bilbon, chuchota de sa voix grave Nori en le regardant droit dans les yeux (ben ouais c'est qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient comme des souches)

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent entre les deux compagnons, changés en statue de sel pendant un temps où ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Nori s'en alla, retournant vers sa couche pour faire un bon petit somme.

Bilbon resta quelques instants silencieux, se grattant la joue et laissant son esprit tourner à toute vapeur. Car il était en effet plus que surpris par la réaction du grand frère d'Ori. Depuis quand le nain semblait avoir un minimum de considération envers le hobbit pour pouvoir gâcher sa salive en lui disant un adieu dit d'un ton dramatique et emphatique ?

Soudain évidence.

—Ah…bien sûr. Il a juste fait ça pour me voler mon porte-monnaie.

Et en effet la poche de Bilbon pleurait en cet instant (encore une fois…car depuis le début du voyage Bilbon était la proie favorite de Nori) la perte du porte-monnaie (manufacture hobbit) qui dormait désormais dans les poches de Nori.

.

.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. Le prochain sera avec Gloïn. D'ailleurs à ce propos...quel rythme souhaitez vous pour cette parodie ? Souhaitez-vous que je poste la suite toutes les semaines ou tous les trois jours ?


	2. Tentative 2 : Gloïn

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic humoristique (et là je dois dire qu'on vire légèrement à la caricature avec Gloïn mais faut avouer qu'un nain financier...c'était difficile de ne pas partir dans un délire xD)

Merci Loveyaoi-15, Midna-sama et Zero-ryuu pour leur review :)

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et vous fera un peu rire. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage (Gloïn ne viendra pas vous demander une taxe pour cela) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**_Le coup du crayon ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie_**

Tentative 3 : Gloïn

* * *

.

.

Bilbon enjamba un corps et s'avança vers la sortie de la grotte quand :

—Eh ! Mais où est-ce que vous allez comme ça, demanda Gloïn de sa voix rocailleuse.

—J'aimerais partir voyez-vous maître nain, chuchota Bilbon en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Gloïn haussa un de ses sourcils roux, surpris par la réaction de leur supposé cambrioleur.

—Oh et pourquoi ça ?

—Pour rien…je cherche juste à retourner à Fondcombe.

—Ah ça par exemple ! En voilà un qui s'est entiché des elfes, s'exclama Gloïn (faisant bouger Bombur dans son sommeil pour la plus grande inquiétude de Bilbon). Je savais que vous n'étiez pas fiable ! Un amoureux des elfes dans notre compagnie ! Cette blague !

Bilbon resta un instant coi devant le laïus méprisant que déversait le financier de la compagnie envers les elfes et leur mystérieux pouvoirs qui ensorcelait toute personne n'ayant pas un bon et robuste sang de nain dans les veines. Pendant un instant Bilbon se demanda ce que donnerait dans quelques années le rejeton de ce nain roux et raciste…mais il chassa bien vite l'image dans sa tête parce que, de un il était pressé et, de deux, cela ne le regardait pas si un jour Gloïn ferait une syncope en voyant que son fils était devenu ami avec un elfe.

—Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux des elfes que je pars, tenta Bilbon, c'est juste que je veux-

—Si vous voulez partir ça vous regarde. Mais avant de partir il est important que vous payez votre dette, le coupa Gloïn désormais coiffé d'une casquette à visière en toile verte (manufacture naine spécialement pour les financiers).

—Ce n'est pas nécessaire…attendez ma quoi ?!

—C'est dans le contrat que vous avez signé maitre hobbit, continua Gloïn en sortant avec le plus grand soin de sa poche un parchemin dans lequel il notait ses comptes.

—Le contrat ? Mais c'est impossible je l'ai lu et-

—Il était écrit en tout petit à l'horizontal sur la page 910 que si jamais vous rompiez le contrat toutes les prises en charge depuis le début du voyage devaient être remboursées car les dites clauses du contrat n'auraient plus de valeur dû à la rupture de celui-ci.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de l'âme et de la poitrine du petit hobbit qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire (la sortie étant bloquée par Gloïn et son long parchemin de comptes). Lassé, résigné, agacé Bilbon vit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

—Très bien…lisez moi donc cette dette.

Bien mal lui en prix de demander ça au Harpagon nain.

—Alors voyons voir…Prix de la nourriture, de l'eau, les prises en charge de soins ainsi que de dentition pour rembourser Oïn (guérisseur de la compagnie), le mouchoir donné par Bofur, la cape que vous a gentiment donné Dwalin…

—Euh attendez ce n'est pas un peu, tenta le hobbit avec un doigt levé.

—…Ah ! On a aussi les couvertures et autres linges que la compagnie vous a gracieusement donné pour la durée de l'expédition, le prix des poneys – parce que oui votre petit poney Myrtille est compris dans la facture de votre participation à notre aventure -, le sauvetage contre les trolls, les boites de pépitos, les dépenses pour le tabac et le rachat d'une pipe de facture hobbit –souvenez- vous que vous l'avez cassée suite à la charge du sanglier-Ah ! D'ailleurs n'oublions pas la dite charge du sanglier que Nori vous a gentiment évité…

—Avant de gentiment me voler, marmonna Bilbon.

—…Nous avons aussi le remboursement des histoires au coin du feu racontées par Balïn – oui parce que la salive c'est de l'argent monsieur Sacquet -, le nettoyage de la vaisselle devant être payé pour les trente assiettes, les quatorze verres et choppes de bières ainsi qu'un extra avec les bols et les couverts…

—Euh mais sérieusement attendez deux minutes Gloïn. Je-

— …Voyons…les interludes musicales organisées par la compagnie sont aussi comptées…deux…dans la maison ça nous fait un supplément de dix pour cent, tandis que les chansons chantées dehors et durant le voyage…que je ne me trompe pas, marmona-t-il en suçotant sa plume. Ah oui cinq pièces d'or et neuf de bronze…

—Tant que ça, murmura le hobbit d'une voix blanche et le visage aussi pale que la robe de Saroumane.

—…Et nous avons un petit frais en plus pour l'entichement envers les elfes, le remboursement des combats et de l'aide apportée lors des situations périlleuses sont aussi pris en compte, le prix des trois chambres des auberges où nous avons dormi avant d'arriver dans les terres sauvages, les taxes hobbits-

—Quoi ?! Les taxes hobbits ? Me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de-

—Sans oublier un petit malus et un petit bonus, continua Gloïn en grattant avec force le parchemin de sa belle plume pour finaliser les comptes. Cela nous fera 2000 pièces d'or.

— QUOI ?! 2000 pièces d'or ! Mais vous êtes complètement malade Gloïn ! Mais comment voulez-vous que je trouve 2000 pièces d'or ?! Je n'en ai pas ni sur moi ni chez moi ! Et personne n'a 2000 pièces d'or et-

—Dans ce cas la question ne se pose plus vous restez avec nous, conclut Gloïn en rangeant sa plume et en roulant son parchemin. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas que demain nous nous levons tôt.

Bilbon resta muet comme une carpe et au comble de la fureur….mais hélas il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus. Et c'est ainsi que la tentative de fuite de Bilbon échoua lamentablement obligeant le petit hobbit à retourner sur sa couche en maugréant et pestant contre l'avarice des nains.

.

.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera avec Dori mes amis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui sait ;)

PS : Oui les pépitos...délire de la parodie _La folle histoire du Hobbit_ et traumatisme d'un délire avec ma meilleure amie.


	3. Tentative 3 : Dori

Il est tout frais. Il est tout chaud. C'est le chapitre 3 avec un Dori à l'honneur et mère poule avec notre hobbit national.

Un grand merci à Zero-ryuu, Rocket Attack, Loveyaoi-15 et Aschen pour leur reviews :D !

Petite note : Selon le livre Nori et Dori sont frères tandis qu'Ori est leur cousin MAIS selon les films, les guides du film et le livre Art&Design, ces trois-là sont frères. Et j'ai choisi cette vision parce que je trouve les nains plus approfondi dans les films grâce aux caractères et aux histoires que PJ leur a donné et ensuite parce que j'adore les frères Ri *-* (vui vui). Alors voilà ne vous étonnez pas si dans ces chapitres humoristiques je tourne en ridicule des aspects des personnages qui ne se trouvent pas vraiment dans les livres ) (petite info comme ça)

Trêve de bavardage. Je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous fera un peu sourire )

.

* * *

_**Le coup du crayon ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie**_

_Tentative 3 : Dori_

* * *

.

.

Bilbon était en mode ninja dans la grotte où dormait la compagnie. Il se glissait furtivement entre les corps qui ronflaient comme des souches (les souches peuvent-elles ronfler d'ailleurs ?!), sans faire le moindre bruit. Il allait bientôt atteindre la sortie et pouvoir enfin retourner à Fondcombe mais hélas :

—Ah, monsieur Sacquet ! Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda de sa voix polie et douce Dori (qui dormait non loin de la sortie évidemment).

Bilbon prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Dori, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

—Dori, je retourne à Fondcombe.

Il lui aurait annoncé qu'il avait voulu épouser Gandalf que la tête de Dori n'en aurait pas été moins choquée. En cet instant le brave nain, à la barbe soigneusement tressée et arrangée à la mode naine, avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (du service à thé de Bilbon et que convoitait Lobélia) et la bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Quoi ?! Mais…mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien. C'est juste que, commença le hobbit avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

—Quelqu'un vous aurait vexé ou fait du tort dans la compagnie, chuchota d'une voix précipitée et paniquée le dévoué Dori.

—Quoi ? Mais non.

—C'est Bofur n'est-ce pas, marmonna Dori avec un regard légèrement condescendant rien qu'à la mention du nom du brave mineur.

—Non, tenta de nouveau Bilbon avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

—Oh je devine que vous ne devez pas l'aimer. Et dans un sens je vous comprends. C'est un grossier personnage qui ne se gêne pas pour corrompre mon jeune frère avec des blagues douteuses ou en vous donnant un mouchoir horriblement sale. Ouuh ce grossier personnage ! J'ai horreur des nains ne faisant pas preuve de savoir vivre et de propreté.

—Non vous savez il n'est pas si désagréable que cela, dit Bilbon pour tenter de défendre le pauvre minier qui se faisait incendier en cet instant par le nain hypocondriaque. Et puis il faut avouer que j'apprécie sa sollicitude, contrairement à Thorïn qui-

—Ne vous en fait pas monsieur Sacquet, continua tranquillement Dori, comme si le hobbit n'avait jamais élevé la voix. J'irais lui parler et lui faire comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas ses manières rustres et médiocres. Mais en même temps ce n'est qu'un modeste mineur et fabricant de jouet, il n'appartient pas à la noble lignée de Durin comme moi, bien que je fasse partie d'une branche éloignée de la famille. Je lui dirais deux mots histoire de lui faire comprendre que des personnes raffinées comme les hobbits n'apprécient pas-

—Ce n'est pas lui enfin, commença à s'énerver le hobbit.

—Ah ? Oh serait-ce Nori alors ? Ce petit malappris qui-

—Non Dori ça n'a rien avoir avec votre frère, tenta Bilbon alors que ses oreilles commençaient à l'échauffer.

—Je lui dirais de vous rendre tous les objets qu'il vous a piqué, comme votre ceinture et votre montre, continua Dori nullement troublé par les interruptions vaines de Bilbon.

—Non attendez ce n'est pas…Quoi ? La montre de grand-père Mungon ?!

—Je sais que vous ne l'appréciez pas. Il a mal tourné c'est vrai et j'ai beau eut faire des efforts mais ma mère et moi n'avons jamais réussi à lui enlever cette manie de voler et de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'à la barbe. Je crois qu'Oïn m'avait dit que c'était une forme de maladie qui a dû commencer à partir du moment où il a essayé de voler le hochet d'un nain de nos amis. Mais vous savez il garde quand même un grand cœur, il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Ori malgré la mauvaise influence qu'il a pu exercer sur lui parfois et-

—Dori, je me moque bien de connaître l'enfance de Nori ou vos problèmes familiaux, tenta Bilbon avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par le vieux nain qui affichait cette fois une expression de jeune hobbit privé des sept repas de la journée par des parents trop sévères.

—Oh non. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fait du tort monsieur Sacquet ?

—Ce n'est rien de tout cela Dori, je-

—Oui je suis sûr que vous devez m'en vouloir parce que j'ai donné vos carottes à Ori. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris cette initiative sans vous tenir au courant mais voyez-vous il est jeune-

—Je ne suis pas en train de partir à cause de cette histoire de carottes, marmonna Bilbon la patience à bout et la main sur son front pour tenter vainement de se calmer.

—Je me sens terriblement confus pour cela.

—Grrr mais ça m'est égal !

—C'est ma faute. Oh je suis terriblement confus que vous partiez à cause de moi, ajouta Dori la voix enrouée par les sanglots alors qu'il sortait de sa poche un fin mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux embués de larmes.

—Non laissez tomber, Dori. Je vais me recoucher, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, conclut Bilbon en retournant avec son sac vers l'endroit où il avait décidé de passer la nuit quelques minutes auparavant.

_Pire que ma mère et ma grand-mère réunies ce nain_, pensa Bilbon en ruminant son échec de fuite.

* * *

.

.

Oui d'après le guide du film et Art&Design, Dori est un peu une maman méticuleuse, hypocondriaque, casse-bonbon et à cheval sur les bonnes manières (mais à côté de cela il a plein plein plein de qualités !)…mais vous devez vous douter que dans ce chapitre j'ai virais à la caricature u.u (pardon mon ptit Dori tu sais bien que je t'aime. Allez viens je vais te tresser la barbe pour me faire pardonner).

Le prochain chapitre sera avec *roulements de tambours* Oïn :D ! En attendant j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage (ça me fera très plaisir et Dori en sera très heureux) et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. Tentative 4 : Oïn

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre des mésaventures de Bilbon pour fuir notre bien-aimée Compagnie ! Et voici le fameux chapitre sur notre cher Oïn.

Merci à_ Aschen_, _Ryuu_, _Loveyaoi-15_ et _Idylle76_ pour leur review (je vous répondrais dans la semaine ;) )

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Le coup du crayon ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie**_

_Tentative 4 : Oïn_

* * *

.

.

Il allait y arriver. Oui…oui enfin il touchait au but. La sortie n'était pas loin il ne lui restait plus qu'à parcourir une petite distance et bientôt il serait dehors, débarrassé des nains et en route pour Fondcombe.

—Mais où allez-vous comme ça Bilbon, demanda Oïn son cornet acoustique vissé sur une de ses oreilles.

Et flûte.

Avec un soupir Bilbon se tourna vers le frère de Gloïn. Il implora Eru tout puissant de faire un sorte que le nain entende très bien ce qu'il allait dire pour justifier son départ. Mais comme d'habitude, il devait être en train de se tourner les pouces ou de dormir profondément, laissant alors le pauvre hobbit avec le sourd de la Compagnie.

—Je m'en vais Oïn, expliqua simplement Bilbon les pieds le démangeant de prendre la fuite.

— Oh oui c'est vrai vous avez un vilain trou à votre veston, remarqua Oïn. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis sûr que Dori a dans son nécessaire de couture du fil rouge.

—Non ! Je vais à Fondcombe. Je retourne à Fondcombe parce que cette aventure n'est pas faite pour moi, marmonna calmement Bilbon en se massant les tempes.

—Comment de la soi ? Oh non non, je dirais que c'est plutôt du lin, corrigea Oïn en touchant le veston de Bilbon pour appuyer son affirmation.

—Non non ! Je pars à Fondcombe !

—Ah bon ?! Nori vous a volé votre colombe ? Mais depuis quand vous avez une colombe mon jeune hobbit, demanda avec les sourcils froncés Oïn, visiblement en train de se demander si l'aventure avec les géants de pierre n'avait pas complètement secoué leur cambrioleur.

—Reste calme…reste calme Bilbon Sacquet, murmura pour lui-même Bilbon en inspirant et expirant pour tenter d'évacuer l'envie de meurtre qui se profilait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait avec Oïn.

—…Oh vous êtes embêtés à propos de ce que Thorïn vous a dit tout à l'heure, chuchota le guérisseur de la Compagnie en voyant l'air préoccupé de Bilbon.

Pendant un instant Bilbon remercia toutes les divinités régnant sur Arda. Eru est grand ! Oïn avait peut-être compris la situation.

—Oui j'avoue…qu'il a blessé mon amour-propre…Mais malheureusement il a raison…je ne fais pas partis de la compagnie…c'est pour ça…Qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi, expliqua maladroitement Bilbon, espérant qu'Oïn le laisserait enfin tranquille après ça.

Le petit Hobbit posa un regard inquiet et attentif sur Oïn. Celui-ci semblait méditer, son cornet inefficace toujours coincé dans son oreille. Puis soudain un rire rocailleux s'échappa de sa bouche (et au passage Bilbon eut peur qu'il réveille la Compagnie) avant de répondre :

—Mais parfaitement on jeune ami. Et je m'en vante même.

—…Quoi, croassa Bilbon au comble de la surprise.

—Oui je ne suis pas modeste quand il s'agit de parler de feu. Ah pour sur je me considère en effet comme le meilleure. Et c'est vrai pardi ! Hormis mon frère, qui sait faire de bon feu dans la Compagnie hein ?

Bilbon regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits Oïn. A chaque seconde passée avec le nain, il avait de plus en plus la sensation de plonger dans la folie. Ce nain était de la pire espèce. Encore pire que Gloïn et sa maudite avarice !

—C'est une conversation de fou, dit Bilbon en secouant nerveusement la tête. J'ai cru que j'arriverai à vous supporter…mais vous avez le don d'épuiser tout le monde maître nain. Même un elfe après deux minutes de conversation avec vous serait bon pour l'asile.

—Vil ? Mais qui est vil ?

—Saperlipopette la peste soit de ce nain !

—Vraiment ? Oh je suis navré de voir que les suppositoires d'orties ne font pas effet avec votre maladie, demanda avec un ton compatissant Oïn.

—Pour la dernière fois Oïn je vous répète que cette maladie est une fabulation de votre esprit qui n'est pas capable d'utiliser convenablement ses oreilles. Je vous répète une dernière fois : je ne suis pas malade et je veux rentrer chez moi !

—Oh, je dois avoir des cataplasmes et un peu de marjolaine pour soigner vos maux de tête, répliqua Oïn en commençant à fouiller dans son sac.

—Mais vous êtes totalement sourd ! Je vous dis que je veux partir, tempêta Bilbon alors que sa voix commençait à monter un peu plus haut dans les octaves.

—Non rappelez-vous mon jeune hobbit : Thorïn ne veut pas qu'on fasse de feu. Il a peur que cela signale notre présence. Ah c'est embêtant pour votre cataplasme de millepertuis, expliqua Oïn en se grattant la barbe.

—Par la barbe de Gandalf !

—Ah bon ?

—Ecoutez-moi bien Oïn ! Je veux partir ! Partir vous comprenez ?

—Oh parlez un peu plus fort mon cher Bilbon, je suis un petit peu dur de l'oreille souvenez-vous, dit de sa voix chevrotante à l'accent nain l'aimable Oïn.

La patience de Bilbon fut en cet instant à bout. Il saisit alors le cornet acoustique qui se trouvait dans l'oreille d'Oïn et hurla, de toute la puissance de sa voix de Hobbit, dans le cornet d'un pauvre Oïn, qu'il partait, parce qu'il en avait ras les boucles de cette compagnie de troll et qu'il avait l'intention de faire comme le crayon : se tailler le plus vite possible de cette bande de fous.

Au moins Oïn avait maintenant compris…mais la fuite de Bilbon avait lamentablement échoué car en expliquant les raisons de son départ au guérisseur de la compagnie…il avait réveillé tout le monde.

.

.

* * *

Oui…c'est…très décousu. Mais avec Oïn, il était difficile de faire quelque chose de sensé. D'ailleurs je crois qu'en l'écrivant et le relisant…j'ai failli devenir aussi folle que notre petit hobbit. Ce chapitre fut très amusant à écrire en tout cas, et j'espère qu'il vous fera un peu rire pour son absurdité x)

Le prochain chapitre sera sur notre cher Dwalin :D

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !


	5. Tentative 5 : Dwalin

Bonsoir ! Non c'est faux je ne suis pas en retard ! Bon oui un petit peu mais la vie réelle m'a un peu beaucoup occupée ces temps-ci. Enfin trêve de bavardage voici le nouveau chapitre avec un pauvre hobbit se confrontant au terrifiant Dwalin.

Merci à _Loveyaoi-15_, _Aschen_ et _Zero-Ryuu_ pour leur review. Et merci à_ Maman Bouba_ de m'avoir ajoutée dans ses alerts :D

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Le coup du crayon ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie**_

_Tentative 5 : Dwalin  
_

* * *

.

.

Le cœur battant, Bilbon se retourna vers ses compagnons de fortune (ouais disons plutôt les personnes avec qui il avait dû faire bon gré mal gré équipe) mais ils dormaient tous paisiblement, englués dans les bras d'Irmo et leur sommeil de plomb. Avec un petit sourire de victoire, le vaillant hobbit se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte mais hélas il se cogna violemment à un torse aussi dur que la pierre. Il tomba sur le sol, les pieds poilus en l'air, et découvrit que la personne, qu'il avait heurtée, n'était autre qu'un Dwalin imperturbable qui le regardait comme si il était un insecte stupide. En cet instant Bilbon eut la réaction d'un enfant pris en faute et tenta un maigre sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère et obtenir une réaction de la part du grand guerrier. Mais autant espérer que Thorïn embrasse sur les joues, dans un instant de dévotion et d'amour, Thranduil.

—Tiens notre cambrioleur, marmonna le frère de Balin en –Oh par Eru – nettoyant les lames tranchantes de ses haches qui scintillaient sous les faibles rayons de la lune.

— Ah…Bonsoir Dwalin…Beau temps pas vrai, tenta-t-il en levant le nez en l'air pour admirer…la voute de la grotte.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, demanda d'un ton laconique et imperturbable Dwalin les bras croisés et bloquant de toute son immense stature la sortie au petit hobbit.

—Et bien…je suis un petit peu inquiet au sujet de Gandalf et…

Regard imperturbable.

—…Je me disais que je devrais peut-être retourner à Fondcombe pour voir de quoi il retournait et…

Regard toujours imperturbable.

—…Je pensais partir ce soir pour voir si je ne le croiserais pas sur la route et-

—Non, répondit simplement Dwalin.

Avortant ainsi toute tentative d'évasion de la part du hobbit, et ponctuant son ordre par un doigt levé en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait quelques minutes avant le brave hobbit.

— Oh oui vous avez raison Dwalin. Je vais me coucher, je me fais du souci pour rien et puis après tout la nuit porte conseil et ah ah ah…c'est idiot de s'inquiéter pour si peu et de faire le voyage de nuit alors qu'on a échappé au combat des géants de pierre, balbutia avec un sourire (ressemblant d'avantage à une grimace de peur) Bilbon en retournant vers sa couche.

—…

—…Ahaha c'était un peu idiot comme décision mais…voilà…je m'inquiétais et-

—Oh la barbe, coupa d'un ton monocorde mais sans appel Dwalin en regardant d'un air blasé le pauvre hobbit qui crevait littéralement de peur devant le guerrier nain.

—Oui monsieur. Bonne nuit monsieur Dwalin, murmura Bilbon en se cachant sous sa couverture.

Epic fail.

.

.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin de ce petit chapitre sur un Dwalin sachant utiliser des arguments en béton armé ;) Le prochain chapitre sera sur *roulements de tambours* Ori !

J'espère que ce petit chapitre humoristique vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A dans trois jours !


	6. Tentative 6 : Ori

Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin la sixième tentative avec notre cher et adorable petit Ori.

Merci à _Maman Bouba_, _Zero-Ryuu_, _Loveyaoi-15_, _Aschen_ pour leur review. Merci aussi à _Choupie-33_, _zorchide_, _Norakylyana_, _Mlle Aria_, _Idylle76_ et _Rock Attack_ pour leur ajout en favori et en alert (je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier :D)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Le coup du crayon ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie**_

_Tentative 6 : Ori_

* * *

.

.

Ils dormaient tous. C'était le moment où jamais et hop ! Ni une ni deux Bilbon se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte avec son sac et son bâton. Il devait vite se dépêcher si jamais il voulait semer les nains et pouvoir arriver à Fondcombe dans un délai honorable car la route serait longue. C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds que Bilbon se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte de fortune dans laquelle la compagnie dormait après leur aventure avec les Géants de pierre. Hélas.

—Tiens ? Monsieur Bilbon vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, demanda la douce voix de Ori.

Bilbon se retourna, gêné vers le jeune nain de la compagnie. Damned il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Ori était réveillé et en train de noter de sa plus belle écriture le compte-rendu de la journée dans son carnet de voyage. Il s'était installé devant l'entrée de la grotte pour pouvoir profiter de la lumière des étoiles et de la lune et entre autre pour faire la garde dans son éternel besoin de montrer qu'il pouvait être utile à la compagnie autrement que comme modeste scribe.

Bilbon aimait bien le nain, pour tout dire le seul bien élevé de la compagnie, mais voilà il n'en pouvait plus de cette aventure et il tenait absolument à partir le plus vite possible…Seulement comment allait-il faire pour convaincre Ori de se déplacer de quelques centimètres pour lui permettre de franchir l'entrée de la grotte ?

—Oh…Bonsoir Ori.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Eh bien…Je vais repartir à Fondcombe là, chuchota Bilbon en espérant qu'Ori se montrerait compréhensif.

Les yeux doux du jeune nain se posèrent sur Bilbon. Il referma son livre et le rangea soigneusement dans sa sacoche avec le reste de ses affaires alors que sa voix douce résonnait dans la grotte.

—Mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de revenir ici avant que nous partions. N'oubliez pas que Fondcombe est à deux semaines de marche. Je pense qu'il sera difficile de faire l'aller et le retour avant le lever du jour.

Oh. Par. Eru. Tout. Puissant.

—Je crains monsieur Bilbon que vous allez devoir vous passer de la chose que vous vouliez aller chercher à Fondcombe, ajouta Ori avec un gentil sourire en se remettant debout.

Et sa clique d'Ainur en prime.

Bilbon garda la bouche ouverte complètement désarçonné par la gentillesse et la naïveté d'Ori qui refusait d'imaginer que le gentil hobbit pouvait songer à les abandonner. Si jamais Bilbon lui brisait le cœur il serait très mal car il se retrouverait avec Dori et Nori à ses trousses pour avoir osé blesser leur gentil petit frère. La situation était grave.

—Non…ce n'est pas vraiment ça Ori. En fait je ne reviendrais pas…

Regard d'enfant écoutant attentivement.

—…Parce que quand j'y serais…

Regard d'enfant écoutant toujours attentivement mais avec une ombre de doute dans le regard.

—…j'y resterais, acheva Bilbon avec un regard désolé.

—Quoi mais pourquoi feriez-vous cela, s'écria Ori complètement paniqué.

—Shhhh parlez moins fort Ori, répondit avec affolement Bilbon.

—Vous voulez partir alors que nous sommes si près du but ? Mais…mais vous pensez donc que vous n'avez pas votre place dans cette compagnie ?

—Oui…en gros, marmonna Bilbon qui espérait qu'Ori s'écarterait enfin de l'entrée.

—Oh non, monsieur Bilbon vous avez tort. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes notre cambrioleur…et puis tous les deux nous sommes pareils. Vous aimez écrire, vous m'avez même dit que vous aimeriez un jour écrire vos aventures. Si vous voulez vous pouvez m'aider à rédiger le livre du voyage et même à le ponctuer de dessin – j'ai remarqué votre joli coup de crayon – comme ça vous vous sentirez moins seul.

—Non. Ori j'apprécie votre sollicitude mais-

—Vous avez peur de ne pas être un bon cambrioleur, continua Ori avec douceur même si il avait brutalement interrompu le pauvre hobbit. Si ce n'est que ça je peux demander à Nori de vous aider et de vous donner plus confiance en vous.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de m'avoir comme élève. Je crois qu'il préfère me faire les poches plutôt que de m'apprendre à voler, marmonna en levant les yeux au ciel Bilbon.

—Qu'en savez-vous ? Il suffit de lui demander. Tenez je vais le réveiller pour vous et je suis sûr que discuter un peu avec lui vous fera du bien. En plus je crois qu'il lui reste un peu de tabac.

—Quoi ?! Non Ori ! Non je suis désolé mais ma décision est irrévocable. Bonne nuit et bonne chance, répliqua d'un ton ferme le hobbit en franchissant le pas de la porte.

Oui les choses étaient claires. Notre brave hobbit pouvait se vanter d'avoir été ferme et d'avoir réussi à franchir le pas de la porte de la grotte s'en s'être fait arrêter par ces stupides nains. Cela lui faisait de la peine de chagriner ainsi le si dévoué Ori mais c'était mieux ainsi. Enfin toutes ces merveilleuses pensées…c'était avant qu'Ori éclate en sanglots et se jette à la taille de Bilbon pour l'empêcher de partir en le suppliant de ne pas les abandonner après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, qu'il serait un bon cambrioleur, qu'on augmenterait sa part du butin…Devant tant de désespoir Bilbon fut convaincu et choisit de rester en témoignage de son amitié pour le brave Ori. Et aussi parce que Dori et Nori avaient été particulièrement terrifiant lorsqu'ils avaient vu que leur petit frère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à cause du hobbit.

.

.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Ori est mignon, gentil et il aime notre hobbit…même si il ne lui a pas rendu service en cet instant x) (merci à Aschen pour m'avoir filé l'idée d'un Ori pleurant et s'accrochant à un Bilbon tentant de fuir…j'ai pas pu résister à modifier la fin du chapitre !).

Le prochain sera sur notre bon vieux Balïn !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. A la prochaine.


	7. Tentative 7 : Balïn

Wahou ! Je pensais pas que je pourrais recevoir autant de reviews pour le chapitre de mon petit Ori. Je dois dire que ça me fait très plaisir et chaud au cœur.

Oui je sais, je suis aussi inexcusable à cause de mon long retard mais que voulez-vous j'ai mon année de Khâgne en préparation, les vacances, les aléas de ma vie privée qui me donnent parfois l'impression que je suis dans un épisode de Skins ou d'une autre série quelconque. Enfin trêve de bavardage ! Voici pour votre plus grand plaisir le chapitre sur notre bon vieux Balïn !

Merci à _Abby_, _Zero-Ryuu_, _Ashen_, _Loveyaoi-15_, _Lereniel_, _Marra_, _Love Sherlock_,_ Choupie-33_ et _Midnight_ pour vos charmantes reviews.

_Midnight :_ Merci ! Contente de pouvoir te faire rire avec mes petits délires autour de nos pauvres nains. Ah moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ori et Dwalin dans cette fanfic...quoique je reconnais que j'ai particulièrement rigolé en écrivant les chapitres de Dori, Oïn et Gloïn. Et oui Oïn c'est Tournesol version naine, pauvre hobbit. Oui Dwalin c'est la force brute, un argument de taille xD Ooooh une lectrice qui aime Ori *groupite sur son bébé* Merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé une aussi agréable review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

_Marra :_ Ouf j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose de pas trop incohérent par rapport à Ori merci de me rassurer. Et vui Ori est une pâte adorable et trop mignonne. Contente que mes chapitres t'aient plus en espérant que la suite de la fanfic te plaira aussi :)

Sur-ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Le coup du crayon ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie**_

_Tentative 7 : Balïn_

* * *

.

.

Hop ! Bilbon leva la tête, les oreilles aux aguets, la respiration faible. Mais non tout le monde dormait. Ouf. Alors avec précaution, notre brave hobbit fit son petit paquetage, roulant sa couverture et prenant son bâton. Doucement, furtivement, silencieusement il se glissa entre les corps des nains. La lumière de la lune et des étoiles se glissaient dans la grotte par l'entrée. Elle était là. Belle et merveilleuse cette petite sortie qui lui permettrait enfin d'échapper à ces fous. Il en aurait pleuré tiens, si il n'avait pas été autant préoccupé par sa fuite.

Mais hélas. Triple hélas.

—Oh. Monsieur Sacquet ? Que diable faites-vous, demanda avec surprise la voix de Balïn.

Oh quadruple Hélas !

— Bonsoir Balïn…je…vous ne dormais pas, bafoua le petit hobbit complètement perturbé par ce retournement de situation.

—Mais que faites-vous avec vos affaires monsieur Sacquet, continua Balïn en s'approchant vers Bilbon.

—Eh bien…je…euuuuh. C'est-à-dire que…euuuh.

Balïn demeura silencieux. Ses prunelles pétillant du délicieux cocktail de la sagesse et de la finesse d'esprit. Ses doigts jouaient doucement avec sa barbe blanche et soyeuse tandis qu'il s'approchait de Bilbon.

—Songeriez-vous à partir, mon ami ?

—Euh…Oui…en effet.

—Oh je vois, murmura la voix chevrotante du doyen de la compagnie.

Bilbon sentit son estomac se tordre par l'angoisse. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Est-ce que Balïn allait l'empêcher de partir ? Réveiller Thorïn ? Ou pire appeler Dwalin pour qu'il l'atomise avec ses haches tranchantes ? Mais non rien de tout cela. Au contraire, Balïn déposa le plus tendrement du monde sa main sur la tête du hobbit, comme un père caressant les boucles de son fiston.

—Je comprends mon cher ami.

—Ah bon ? Vraiment, demanda Bilbon avec un vif soulagement.

—Bien sûr. Vous savez moi aussi j'ai été jeune. Oh c'était il y a fort longtemps, répliqua Balïn avec un sourire.

—Oui, marmonna Bilbon. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu au monde comme ça.

Il réprima un frisson en imaginant les souffrances qu'aurait pu vivre leur mère si jamais elle avait dû donner naissance à un Dwalin taille adulte. Heureusement qu'on avait tous était jeune un jour…quel dommage par contre qu'avec le temps ça se soit dégradé…Il n'y avait qu'à voir la Compagnie.

—C'était il y a très longtemps, continua Balïn le regard dans le lointain. A cette époque je n'étais qu'un petit nain avec un filet de barbe. Et en ce temps-là Erebor était grande et majestueuse.

—Oh ! Euh oui c'est passionnant mais vous comprenez j'aimerais vraiment, tenta le hobbit avant d'être brusquement coupé par un Balïn perdu dans ses souvenirs.

—Oh oui je m'en souviens très bien. Chaque matin je me réveillais à l'aube juste pour avoir le plaisir d'admirer la ville souterraine se réveiller aux murmures des pioches frappant la roche. Les entrailles d'Erebor étaient sans cesse baignées d'une couleur d'un vert d'eau qui s'enflammaient de ton bleuté à la lumière dansante des flambeaux.

—Ça devait être très beau mais je pense que-

—Connaissez-vous la plus belle vue d'Erebor, maître hobbit ?

—Je doute fort avoir eu la possibilité de pouvoir visiter Erebor il y a plus de deux cent ans, marmonna Bilbon en levant les yeux sur la voute de la caverne.

—Je vais vous le dire mon jeune ami, continua Balïn en agrippant l'épaule du hobbit –damned les espoirs de fuite du brave Sacquet étaient en train de fondre comme beurre au soleil ! –. Il fallait prendre le chemin de ronde juste au-dessus de la grande porte de nos aïeux, en ce temps-là je me dérobais toujours à la surveillance de ma mère et aux jupons de ma gouvernante juste pour avoir le plaisir de gravir les immenses marches.

—J'ai une idée ! Et si on allait discuter de tout cela sous la voute étoilée. L'air doit être si frais, tenta vainement Bilbon dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir.

—…Même après tout ce temps je peux encore sentir l'odeur des pins et entendre le chant de la rivière…Ah Erebor…

—Très passionnant mais vous savez quoi je pense que je vais y aller et que vous allez réveiller Ori pour qu'il rédige vos mémoires et-

—Je prenais toujours avec moi des petits gâteaux faits à base de cram et de fruits. Je courrais sur le chemin de ronde en tenant fermement mon petit butin que je m'empressais de savourer quand j'avais gravi l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'immense tour de guet encastrée dans le flan de la montagne. Rien n'était plus beau alors que de contempler les dômes rouges surplombant les rues fleuries de Dale, la vallée parsemée de bois, de champs et de vastes prairies…Bilbon croyez-moi…Rien n'était plus magique que cette vue.

—Vous ne m'écoutez pas n'est-ce pas, marmonna Bilbon entre ses dents.

—Dale n'était pas aussi majestueuse qu'Erebor mais je me souviens de doux souvenirs où j'allais admirer les étals du marché aux jouets, la beauté des étoffes, l'odeur enivrante des épices venant des terres de Rhun. Je me souviens de ce jour…Les ruelles étaient remplies de monde, de rire, de mille odeurs et de mille saveurs. C'était notre première sortie dans la ville avec mon jeune frère Dwalïn.

Ronflements de Dwalïn comme si ce dernier eut approuvé les paroles de son filou de frère qui empêchait le pauvre Bilbon de fuir à toute jambe. Mais en cet instant notre courageux hobbit essayait surtout de s'arracher de la poigne de Balïn qui le plaquait avec force contre son torse tout en continuant de savourer, dans un lyrisme total, le parfum des souvenirs qui remontait dans sa tête.

—Balïn ! Ca suffit maintenant vous m'étouffez et je voudrais-

—Je devais avoir à peine vingt ans…ou trente…enfin dans tous les cas j'avais accepté avec Dwalïn d'aider le brave Nurrin à installer son étal de jouets sur la plus grande place du village et-

—C'est ce que je peux appeler une vraie conversation à sens unique là, pesta d'un ton fataliste Bilbon en regardant la sortie s'éloigner de lui.

—Vous voyez j'ai toujours aimé regarder l'effervescence des marchés, observer les différentes scènes et histoires que pourrait m'offrir une place. Rien n'est plus merveilleux et intéressant, surtout pour un nain comme moi, que de –

BOUM

Boum ce fut le bruit de délivrance pour le pauvre Bilbon.

Boum ce fut le bruit qui tua les derniers espoirs du pauvre petit hobbit de pouvoir s'enfuir de cette Compagnie.

Boum ce fut le bruit qui abrégea ses souffrances avec un Balïn pipelette et noyant le pauvre monsieur Sacquet sous le poids de ses souvenirs.

Boum ce fut le violent coup que se donna Bilbon avec son bâton pour s'assommer.

.

.

* * *

TU-DUUM !

Et oui ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais bon il ne faut pas oublier aussi que Balïn est un politicien donc un grand parleur (encore pire que Dori si vous voulez mon avis) (_Aschen_ a vraiment le don pour deviner les réactions des nains ) ).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a au moins arraché un sourire. Le prochain chapitre sera sur notre cher Bombur !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir) et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre mes petits hérissons !


	8. Tentative 8 : Bombur

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Ah cette fois je suis fière j'ai été bien moins longue que pour le dernier chapitre.

Merci à _Aschen_, _Maman Bouba_, _Lereniel_, _Love Sherlock BBC – NCIS_, _Idylle76_, _Kanli, WonkaFavolosa_ et _WordCollaspsing _pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favori et en alerts :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Le coup du crayon ou comment tenter de se tailler de Thorïn&Cie**_

_Tentative 8 : Bombur_

* * *

.

.

Avec des mouvements discrets et lents, Bilbon rangea sa couverture dans son sac et termina son paquetage. Il tremblait comme une feuille et avait les temps trempées de sueur. Mais un soupir de soulagement franchi ses lèvres. Non c'était bon, toute la Compagnie dormait comme des souches. Il pouvait partir sans risque.

Alors hop ! le petit hobbit fut sur ses pieds poilus avant même que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de dire « Arkenstone » dans les ronflements des nains. Déterminé et se sentant l'âme d'un vrai Sacquet (que le côté Touque aille se faire voir ! Tout ça c'était de sa faute d'abord !), le brave Bilbon marcha vers la sortie. Quelle bonne décision il avait eu là. Il ne put retenir un large sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

—Oh…monsieur Bilbon qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda Bombur devant l'entrée de la grotte.

Le sourire devint une magnifique grimace.

—Bombur…je..en…Mais que Diable faites-vous, s'exclama le hobbit en voyant ce que Bombur était en train de faire.

En effet le frère cadet de Bofur n'était pas en train de faire la garde ou de s'éveiller d'un sommeil profond - ponctué de rêves de festin et de bière. Non le nain à la silhouette aussi imposante qu'un tonneau de bière était parfaitement conscient, les yeux grands ouverts et en train de…manger.

Bombur regarda Bilbon puis l'amas de nourriture qu'il était en train de déguster dans son écuelle - une délicieuse odeur qui aurait sans aucun doute fait pâlir de jalousie sa défunte mère et meilleur cordon bleu de Cul de Sac songea le pauvre petit hobbit – et regarda de nouveau Bilbon. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'intelligence comme si il venait justement de comprendre quelque chose. Non pas que Bombur était quelqu'un de particulièrement bête, oh non jamais le bon petit hobbit aurait pensé que le nain à l'étrange barbe avait juste une noisette dans la tête, mais il était connu pour être surtout un esprit lent et peu loquace (remarquez quand on a un frère aussi volubile que Bofur, il est bien difficile de pouvoir être autre chose que silencieux. Sans aucun doute le pauvre Bombur avait choisi la nourriture pour manifester sa présence à défaut de pouvoir en placer une dans les conversations familiales).

Ainsi la lueur qui brula dans les yeux de Bombur en cet instant surpris notre brave petit hobbit et lui donna la sensation folle – mais erronée – que le descendant de mineurs avec peut-être compris ce qu'il envisageait de faire.

—Bombur. Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger ou vous reprochez de manger à une heure si avancée de la nuit, rassurez-vous, expliqua, doucement et avec toute la politesse possible, le petit hobbit. En fait j'aurais aimé retourner vers Fondcombe et voyez-vous…j'apprécierai que vous vous décaliez de quelques centimètres pour que je puisse passer dehors.

—Oh…je…Vous…voulez partir ? Mais j'aurais cru que vous aviez faim et que vous souhaitiez manger un morceau avec moi, bafouilla Bombur la barbe pleine de miettes.

—Ah j'avais cru que l'on s'était compris, marmonna Bilbon un brin déçu. Non je n'ai pas faim Bombur, je souhaite juste partir et-

—Pourtant j'aurais cru qu'après ce que Thorïn avait pu vous dire vous auriez voulu un bon petit remontant…Je ne comprends pas…les hobbits aiment bien manger pourtant.

—Oui mais ça ne rentre pas dans le sujet tout ce que je veux c'est quitter la Compagnie car je n'ai pas ma place, expliqua Bilbon qui commençait particulièrement à perdre patience.

—Oh je comprends tout à fait monsieur Bilbon mais si vous choisissez de partir pour Fondcombe…la route sera longue et vous n'avez pas de provisions, murmura avec sollicitude le nain proéminent en levant son postérieur.

Bilbon décida que c'était le moment de partir. C'est donc d'un pas fier et résolu que notre bon petit hobbit se fraya difficilement un passage entre le ventre rebondi de Bombur et la paroi froide de la grotte. Sa voix était sure et polie, s'excusant le plus platement du monde devant les attentions et la générosité du nain, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas le temps, qu'il était pressé et passez le bonjour à Smaug de ma part. Bref la discussion était close.

(…)

—MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE PAR L'ENCLUME DE MAHAL, rugit Thorïn vingt minutes plus tard.

C'était certainement la meilleure question qu'avait pu lui poser Thorïn depuis le début de l'aventure, pensa notre brave hobbit. En effet Bilbon était en train de se demander comment il pouvait faire un repas nocturne avec Bombur alors qu'il aurait dû être depuis longtemps en route pour Fondcombe ?

Et c'est sur une note philosophique et pleine de sagesse – alors que Thorïn gonflait comme un crapeau buffle sous l'effet de la colère – que notre cher Bilbon songea que si jamais il revenait vivant de cette aventure suicidaire, il mettrait en garde ses neveux.

Car oui, il est fortement déconseillé de manger des tomates, des bacons et des œufs bien grillés le soir durant une aventure – qu'elle soit périlleuse ou non.

* * *

.

.

Bilbon a visiblement oublié de mettre en garde en ses neveux XD

Et voilà fin du chapitre avec notre bon gros vieux Bombur. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sera sur *roulements de tambours* BIFUR !


End file.
